The Yellow Flash
by dragongodslayer7
Summary: Join Minato on his journey in becoming a Shinigami, as he protects the soul society from Hollows and much more bigger enemies. And he and human Ichigo are connect to prophecy, from the soul king himself.
1. prolouge

**Hey guys this crossover with Bleach and Naruto tell what you think?**

… **.**

 **In the 78 district…**

Yoruichi and Kisuke were investing in the area, hearing about news of blurring figure going around the area. Kisuke believe it could be a special hollow that could used flash step. So decided to bring Yoruichi with him to overwhelm the creature.

"Do you think it's around her Kisuke?", the purple haired woman asked her friend.

"The large amount of reishi was said to be here.", he told the 2nd division captain.

"Rrr Aaahhh", Kisuke and Yoruichi heard roar, a hollow was nearby. The quickly uses flash step to rush toward the area where the roar was heard. They arrive and saw a hollow about to attack a boy with blonde hair.

Yoruichi try to used flash step but before she could, the blond boy quickly used the skill to move out of the away. Kisuke and Yoruichi were shocked at what happen, but Kisuke took the chance strike the hollow in the mask causing it to vaporize into dust.

…

The boy was flash stepping, through the roof, "Did that hollow stop chasing me?". He soon land on the floor of the dirt road. He then began to walk through the street, "I felt two high raishi level back there. I wonder who they were?".

"So your our little speedster?", said a female voice. The boy turn to see who it was, it was a woman with dark skin and purple hair. Next to her was a man with dirty blonde hair and pale skin.

"Oh, you mean my speed?", the boy asked the two, "I always been this fast.".

Yoruichi rubbed her chin, "Really. You are quite fast, but as fast as me!".

"Yoruichi do you feel that he can take your title, as "Flash Master?", Kisuke told his friend, who then jab him in the stomach.

"Let me introduce myself i'm. Yoruichi Shihoin, Captain of the 2 nd division. And commander of the punishment force", Yoruichi introduce herself to the boy.

"And, I'm Kisuke Urahara!", the blonde told the boy, "I'm Captain of the 12th division and President of Research and Development.".

Boy was surprised to see two Shinigami Captains in front of him, "Hello, Ms, Yoruichi and Mr. Kisuke. My name is Minato, Minato Namikaze.".

"Well, what a polite young man!", Yoruichi she told the boy, "So was that hallow chasing you?".

He nodded to both of them, "Yes, Hallows ten to chase time to time. I have to use flash step to escape them".

"Well that a bother having Hallows chasing you like that!", Kisuke commented the boy, he then close his eyes and rubbed his chin, "How can we solve something like this?".

Yoruichi had an idea, "Why does he become a Shinigami?", Kisuke and Minato turn to the purple hair woman, "He shows talent in using flash step, so why can't he join?".

Kisuke like the idea, "Entrance exams for the academy are next month. You should enter them!".

Minato was shocked to hear both of the captains encouraging him to join the Gotei 13, he smiled, "Alright, i'll take the test and become a Shinigami!".

The two captains soon said their goodbyes to the boy, Minato soon continue walking through the street to go to his home. He was smiling the entire way, "Shinigami, that seem it would be a good use of my talents".

…

 **At the 2nd Division Barracks…**

Yoruichi return to her quarters, she then had a girl with short brown hair appear in front of her, "Lady Yoruichi you've return, how was the mission".

Yoruichi smiled at her, "It was fine Sui Fung, to be exact, I went and found a interest looking egg.". Sui Feng was confused what she meant, but Yoruichi soon continue her way to her office.

" _I wonder if I should put a good word for him, Minato Namikaze_ ", she thought to herself.

…

 **At the 12th Division Barracks…**

Kisuke was at his office thinking about the boy he met earlier, "He had such a talent in using flash step. What else could he accomplish, when he became a Shinigami?".

…

 **At a house..**

Minato was eating a bowl of rice, he then finished and place the bowl on the table. He soon went on top of the roof of his house, and look up towards the moon, "Mr. Kisuke, Ms. Yoruichi, thank you, for giving me a path to take.".

 **A month later…**

Captain-Commander, Yamamoto was giving a speech to the new students entering the school, among them was Minato Namikaze, in his academy uniform. He was able to pass the test with the best scores and was entering the advance class.

After the speech all students were assigned to go to their dorms. Minato walk through the halls, until he saw a familiar blonde captain, "Mr. Kisuke, long time no see!".

"Hey, there Minato. I guess you made it, huh?", the captain rubbed his hair giving a goofy smiled, "It was no surprise with your skills.".

"Yes, It was quite easy. Mr. Kisuke", Minato told the captain, "I only wish to use my skills for a purpose". Both said their farewells, Minato soon went to his dorm. He unpacked his thing, he then open the windows of his dorms, and look out.

….

 **A few years later…**

Minato was in sword practice class, facing three opponents. He took a fighting stance, soon one of his swung his sword at him. Minato block the attack, he then push him back. Another soon try to attack him behind, but the blonde disappear and appear behind him and struck him from behind, in which knock him out. The last one try to do frontal assault, but Minato quickly knock it out of his hands.

The student so fell down to the floor with Minato's wooden sword in his face, "Yield", the blonde told the fallen student. The student did what he was told, he and the students then bow to each other.

…

Minato soon went his way to his another class, but soon was blocked by a group of female students,"Wow Minato your amazing!".

"Yeah, it so cool that you were able to defeat three opponents at the same!".

"Hey, can you teach fight how like you?".

Minato was surrounded by female students trying to get his attention " _I need to go my class quick It I'll need to used my flash step._ ". The blonde soon disappear and the girls were shocked.

"Sorry, ladies maybe some other time!", Minato told as he ran to his other class.

Minato was now in his third year of the soul reaper Academy. He was the top of his classes, in Kido, Sword practice, hakuda and much more. He grew a lot taller throughout the years, and was able to awaken his Shikai from, but also was working on a technique.

In front entrance of his next class, he saw his teacher waiting, "Hello, sensei. Why are you waiting for here outside?".

The old man look at the blonde, "I was waiting for you, Minato. It is seen you are graduating early!". Minato was surprised by the old man words, he was graduating the academy early.

"Really, why?", Minato asked the old man.

"Well since you have pass all exams with ease and master your Shikai, the school has decided to let you graduate early.", the old man example to the soul reaper in training, "Your uniform has arrive in your dorm, and what squad you be place in. You should be proud that your skills have gotten you this far. I know you'll make a fine soul reaper.".

Minato smiled and bow to the old man and left.

…

" **Huh, never thought you graduate early Minato-boy".**

A voice said as Minato enter is room, he soon close eyes and enter in his zanpakuto mind space…

 **In Minato's mind space…**

Minato stood in jungle like forest with toad statues almost every where and small puddles of oil. He look around and saw a man, he had black long spiky hair, red marking on his face, a pipe in his mouth, a blue haori over his body, wearing a fish net shirt, black baggy pant, he wore nothing on his feet. He had a belt of tri-pointed Kunai, wrap around his waist.

" **You become stronger over the years boy** ", the man said to the blonde, " **But, do you feel ready to take to the next step?** ".

Minato smiled at the man, "I do, and I feel much safer with you "Tonde Kaminari", as my partner!".

The couldn't help but smiled at his master, " **Ha ha ha ha, you always know how to crack a smiled on this old man!** ".

Minato soon bow to his zanpakuto and left the mind space.

Thunder Kaminari look at the pink sky of world, " **I wonder if he will be able to master that technique he trying to complete?** ".

…

Minato soon change in his soul reaper uniform, he saw a letter at which Division he was place in, he smiled at the one he saw. He the grab he his zanpakuto, it had a orange and yellow handle, a diamond shape guard, and was only 18 in long.

He then left to go to his assign Division.

…

 **At the entrance of the 12th Division Barracks…**

Minato was wait for someone, to let him in the Barracks, "I wonder where everyone is?". The doors soon open and stood a burned Kisuke, "oh, hey Minato how are you?".

"Mr. Kisuke are you okay!", Minato asked the Captain. But soon he fell to the ground.

"Your such an idiot Kisuke", said a man with purple hair with black and white face paint.

"Well you should had help you baldly", said a small girl with ponytails.

Minato sweated nervously at what he was witnessing, but Kisuke soon got from the ground, "Sorry, about Minato I was mixing some chemicals and got the wrong amount and went and blew up on my face!", he soon gave a goofy smiled.

"Any ways Miyuri and Hiyorin this is our new member I was talking about.", Kisuke told the two at the person in front of them.

" This is the kid you keep on rambling on about? He does seem special", the blonde girl blurted out to her Captain, "He would even stand against a Hollow on his own.".

But, Miyuri look at the boy, he was trying to find out why Kisuke wanted him to be in the 12th division, "Hmmm..".

"Come in Minato let me take you to your living quarters.", Kisuke told the young soul reaper. Everyone soon enter the barrack, Minato saw it look like a lab everywhere he went, " _Could this place help me complete the technique I,m working on?_ ".

They stood in front of a door, "Here you go Minato, your new room. I hope you enjoy it!", Kisuke told the new member.

"Thanks it will be fine!", he told his captain, he then gave a bow, "I hope to be a great assistance to you.".

Kisuke smiled at the boy, "Thank you Minato, that means a lot to me, make sure to wake up early tomorrow me and you are patrol tomorrow.".

"Just the two of us!", Minato commented his captain's orders.

"Yes, I want to see how far you grown, Minato.", Kisuke told the blond with a smiled, "want to see if you reach my expectations.". The captain soon left the young soul reaper, Minato enter his room, unsheathed his blade a bit.

"Do you know about my power, Mr. Kisuke?", Minato whispered in the air. He put away his weapon, he soon hand place his hand outward and he began to gather reashi, a ball of energy was in his hand. He then began to his free hand to rotate the ball of energy ,no big then a baseball, in different directions, it began to spin and rotate in different directions. Minato, had created a spinning sphere of rashi in his hand, but soon dissolved into nothing.

Minato sigh, "I'm almost there just a bit more and I'll complete it". He then grab a book and began to read.

….

 **In the 2nd Division Barracks…**

Yoruichi had pouty look on her face, "Damn, Kisuke. Why did you have to go and get Minato? He would have been a great asset to the punishment force!", she roll around complain and was giving insults to Kisuke, 'That last time we use roshambo to decide who gets something".

…

 **Her the first chapter, I'm testing the water if this go well. What should Minato do tell kisuke about his developing techique or Yoruichi.**


	2. The Yellow Flash 1

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach, please support the official. Release.**

…

 **In the barracks of the 12th division…**

Minato prepare himself to go with his captain on patrol. He garb his zanpakuto, put on his sandals, and gave a quick pray to himself and his captain. After finishing he soon open the door of his room, in front of him was his Captain, "Hey Minato! Are you ready?".

'Yes, Captain Urahara!", Minato gave his attention to his captain, it shocked Kisuke how formal he was to him.

"Lets leave the formally, Minato. It will just be you and me only!", the blonde explain to the young shinigami, "Well let's get going will be patrolling the 64 district today". Minato nodded to his captain, both of them left to their patrol.

…

 **At the barracks of the 2nd division…**

"Kisuke patrolling with the member they just receive?", Yoruichi asked Sui Feng giving her report on her best friend's action, 'He testing out Minato strength, huh?". She place her hands on her chin, "Should go check out how strong he become..", she turn towards Sui Feng and smiled, "Sui Feng can you do me a favor?".

…

 **The 64 district…**

Both blonde headed men were patrolling through the streets, the heard reports of hollows in the area.

"Be on your guard Minato. We might not now when hollows may show up!", Kisuke warn Minato, who had his hand on his sword.

" _I must be ready no matter what_ ", Minato thought to him, he soon saw a shadow in the floor, he then look up and saw a hollow in the sky fall towards them, "Kisuke look out…", he unsheathed his sword and place in front of him, " **Bend space and time in your command, Tonde Kaminari** ", his zanpakuto turn into a three pointed kunai. He then divided it into two, he jump and strike the hollow mask in X slice on the mask.

Kisuke was shocked how Minato saw the hollow, and quickly release his zanpakuto to strike it down. But, more soon showed up, Kisuke soon pull out his zanpakuto, started to fight the hollows as well.

Minato then divided his kunai once more into 8, he then threw at each hollow that were charging towards him. He place his hands together, he soon disappear, the hollows that were thrown kunai had their masks sliced in a instant. Minato soon appear in the same place as disappear, he had smiled on his look, but had a few sweat drops. Kisuke finished his hollows, during the battle he notice how disappear his line of vision for a second.

" _How did he do that? How much did you grow over these years Minato?_ ", Kisuke put his blade away, "Well, Minato it seems that we're done here. That some speed you have there Minato!".

Minato smiled and rubbed his hair, "Well I have been training these three years, but I still need become more stronger than before. I trying to complete a certain technique I'm working on.".

"A certain technique you say?", Kisuke asked to his sunbonnet. "Well good thing your in my division! I could help you complete this technique!".

Minato smiled at him and bow to him, "Thank you, !". The captain gave a goofy smiled, both blonde quickly left to go back to their division.

…

Sui Feng was hiding near a tree, her eyes widen when she saw how Minato was able disappear in a flash, "He was so faster, is he faster than Lady Yoruichi. No thats impossible!". She then disappear to report her findings to her captain.

...

 **In a middle of a meadow…**

Minato stood in front of Kisuke, Kisuke wanted to see the technique he was working on, "Well come on Minato. Let's see it!".

'Okay here I go, Mr. Kisuke", he then began to gather reishi in his hand, he began to spin the reshi, it began to create the a sphere that spin in different ways. Kisuke eyes widen he saw the sphere.

" _He creating something that has never been done before, it looks a Kido spell! But he didn't need a enchantment. It feel powerful as a level 90 spell._ ", he began to continue to look at the boy. Minato had a spinning sphere in his hand, it was the size of a baseball.

"This is the Rasengan! I 've been working on this for three years, but it still unstable.", Minato told his captain.

Kisuke smiled at him, "Let test it out shall we..", Kisuke soon pull out his zanpakuto and swung it at him. Minato reacted by blocking the sword with his Rasengan. When they collided, it gave a large distribution of reshi.

…

Yamamoto, Kyoraku, Unohana, Ginrei ,Shinji, Kensei, Rose, Love, Kiganjo, Ukitake and Yoruichi felt the disturbance reshi, " _What was that?_ ".

It woke up a man wearing the 10th division hatoi, who had long spiky white hair, as he was mediating, "Huh?'.

…

Kisuke was push back by the force of the attack by a few meters away, he was barely able to land on his feet. "Woah that some technique Minato!", he soon saw Minato having swirl burn mark on his hand, "We better go the 4th division barrack to check on it".

...

 **The 4th division barracks…**

Minato had his hand bandaged by a nurse, "there you go good as new!".

"Thank you!", Minato thanked the nurse with a smile, which caused her to blushed. She quickly left the room with rednesses in her face. Kisuke was leaning on a wall, as he saw what had happen and laugh.

"Your quite a hit on the ladies there Minato", Kisuke commented on the young shinigami, who smiled at his words, "Any ways that Rasengan. You should try not show it to anyone else, until you master it. That technique power is equal to level 90 kido spell. But, what made you work on it on the first place?".

"Oh, well I decided work on it when I saw how a hollow shoot a cero. It like a kido spell but no enchantment. So I decided work a technique that work similar that.", Minato explain his reason to the captain.

"I see", Kisuke whispered, " _Minato quiet a obverier, I knew he belong in my division!_ ".

...

 **The 2nd division barracks…**

"He was disappear in a intent, do his shikai ability?", Yoruichi asked Sei Fung when she gave her report to her.

"Yes, it was faster than flash step. But, he cannot be compared to you," Sei Fung explained to her. She soon saw Yoruichi with a curved smiled while rubbing her, chin.

" _Ho, ho, ho. His shikai allows him to teleport! I should see if I can convince him to take Kisuke old position?",_ she thanked Sei Fong for her help and left the barracks.

…

 **A month later…**

Minato was in Kisuke office, "So your saying that I need to concentrate on the rotation, not the gathering of reshi?".

Kisuke nodded he told Minato the flaw he saw in his technique, 'With that you might be able to master it. So anyway how are you justing to the division?".

"It been great, Lieutenant Hiyori seems to be want me to go parol with her, and other from 8th and 9th.", Minato reply to his captain, "I supposed to go with her later this afternoon!"

Kisuke smiled, "Really?, We'll just be careful out there, Hiyori can be little outgoing!".

Minato bowed, and soon disappear, he was in his room. Then he heard a knock on the door, he went and open it, there stood Mayuri with a box in his hands, "Aw, Minato your here good, I was wonder if you could make a quick deliver to the 5th division barracks for me! I have some thing that , Captain Hirako wanted.".

"Oh, I see. Don't worry Mr. Mayuri I go deliver it to him.", Minato soon teleported out of the 12th division barracks.

…

 **The 5th division barracks…**

Minato was in front of the division, he told someone he was delivering something for the Captain. Then let him in, they showed him to the Captain's office. He knocked on the captain's door.

'Come in.", Minato soon enter the office, he saw a man with long blonde straight hair and had square teeth, 'Oh ,you must be the one delivering my package.".

Minato nodded in response, "Well come in, I been waiting for it all day". Minato step over and place the box on the table. Shinji open the box, and saw it was a record, "Yay! Mayuri was able to fix it. I thought it would be the end, for this record!".

The captain soon fixated on Minato, 'So your him right? This "Yellow Flash", I've been hearing about?".

"Oh, Is that what people are calling me these day?", Minato asked the 5th division captain.

"Yeah, I heard your pretty fast for a rookie, I'm surprised your not in the punishment force!", Captain commented to the young shinigami, "You might become a seated officer pretty soon with your skills, or even a lieutenant!".

Minato smiled at the captain's praise, soon the door open a man with brown hair and glasses came in, "Oh, am I interrupting something?".

"Oh, Aizen! No, your not. Minato was about to leave!", Shinji told his lieutenant, "Thanks for bring this Minato, hope we each other again!".

Minato nodded left he said hello to brown hair man, but for a brief he look into man eyes, he saw some wicked them. He shivered be cause of it and left the room.

"So he the "Yellow Flash", that everyone was talking about?", Aizen asked his Captain as he continue looking at the door.

"Yup, the fastest rookie around. He has a bright future for himself as Shinigami.".

"I see", Aizen still looking at the door, " _I should meet him personally one day._ ".

….

 **Later in the afternoon, at the west of the 1th district…**

Hiyori was tapping her foot on the floor, she was waiting for Minato and the other to show up, to go on patrol. She saw Minato running towards her, "Took you long enough baldy!", she yelled her subordinate.

"Sorry, Ms. Hiyori! I was delivering something for Mr. Mayuri to Captain Hirako!", the blonde explain to her superior, "Where are the others?".

"Yo", said a voice, both 12th division member, she wore glass and had black hair with pony tails, "Hey Hiyori your here early.".

"Damn it Lisa, I'm not early! Your just late!", the small lieutenant told the black hair woman.

"Sorry, I was reading something interesting!", Lisa soon turn towards to Minato, 'Whos the blonde?".

"Oh, him?", Hiyori reply, 'He the new rookie we got a few weeks ago!".

"Oh, so your that "Yellow Flash", I've been hearing about?", Lisa closer to his face, "Your pretty cute, want to be my boyfriend?".

Minato blush her question, 'That a nice offer, but I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now!".

"Really, that's too bad! But, don't worry the offer still there if you change your mind.", Lisa reply

To the blonde, and soon turn towards the small lieutenant, "So who else are we waiting for?".

"Mashiro and some of subordinates.", Hiyori answered the woman, 'Man, what's taking her so long? I told her to be here earlier than everyone!".

Minato only waited pational and stared at his hand, " _I need to concentrate on the rotation, and less on gathering the reshi. Will this help complete it, I do some practicing with it later._ ". He then saw a girl with green hair came running down with four men behind her.

"Sorry, for taking so long!", she told the group of people, "Lieutenant Kuna reporting for duty!".

"Alright, then let going you guys!", Hiyori told the group, soon all of them left, to go on parole..

One of the men with purple hair, who came with Mashiro stared at Minato, " _Is this the one Aizen wish to watch over? I do sense a strong amount of reashi from him. Let see how well he does in battle._ ".

…

 **This the end of this chapter, I hope to get some reviews for you guys**


	3. The Yellow Flash 2

**I do not own Bleach or naruto, please support the official release.**

…

 **78 district…**

Minato and the group that was accompanying them on patrol, he look around and notice it was his old home district, "never thought coming here again", the shigami whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?", asked Mashiro when she heard Minato whispered to himself.

"Oh nothing, Ms. Mashiro!", Minato reply to the green haired girl. But, she soon throw a fit when he answered her with that answer.

"No, your lying. Your lying! Tell what you said", she bawled on the floor, Minato smiled awkward at what he was witnessing.

'Is she always like this?", Minato asked her subtorrents, who sighed and nodded in response, "Ms. Mashiro please stop this, for me?". Minato gave a warm smiled to the lieutenant, she then saw his smiled, she stopped and blushed.

"Okay, Mina-kun, Just because you asked nicely.", she then continue walking the road, Minato smiled, he turn to see subordinates who came with the green haired girl with jaw dropped.

"How did you do that?', asked one who was bald and had a mustache.

"It takes her awhile to calm down, but you did in an instant! Teach us how to do that.", one with brown haired asked the rookie.

"Aww.., I only asked her politely.", Minato reply to the man asking, "Let's continue with our patrol?". The group soon continue walking through the district, the saw no action so far.

"It too quiet today! The report I was giving said their was some hollow around this area.", Hiyori complained as she stomped on the ground, with tick marks on her head.

"Clam down Ms. Hiyori! Isn't okay to not have hollows around here?", Minato explain to his lieutenant.

"Yeah, it is. But come on I suspected some action!", she yelled at the blonde, "I wish a menos grande could appear".

"Don't be silly..", Minato stop at mid sentence, a garganta rip open in the sky, soon three menos grande came out of it, "Everyone take action!". Everyone disappear using flash step, and separated into groups, to face the menos grande.

All, four of Mishiro subordinates were in one group, Lisa and Mashiro in one and Minato and Hiyori in another.

"Ms. Hiyori, are you ready?", Minato asked his lieutenant.

"Yah, Yah. I'm ready baldy. Lets this bastard down! **Chop Cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi** ", her zanpakuto turn into a large cleaver with separated saw-liked blade.

" **Bend, Space and time in your command, Tonde Kaminari"** , Minato release his shikai and turn to a three pointed Kunai. And soon divide it into two and charge at the menos grande.

…

 **The 12th division barracks…**

Kisuke was working on something, when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in!", the door open and appear a man with white spiky hair and red mark on his face with a wart on his check. He wore a captain hatoi with the number ten on his back, a red stach over his waste.

"Oh, Jiraiya! I didn't suspect or you to come!", Kisuke told the man.

"Yah, I thought I come and visit one of my old students. And plus I wanted you to see the book I just finished right now!", The old explain to the blonde, have a small stacked on paper in his hand, the titled said, "The One who protects".

"Oh, I love to read it! Let's go somewhere else and get some tea!", Kisuke told the old man. Both of them left to go outside.

…

Kisuke read the book intensely, having a smiled on his face as he did.

"So how is it? Don't leave me hanging her Kisuke!", Jiraiya asked the captain as he ate a rice cracker.

Kisuke closed the book, "It amazing Jiraiya! How the hero doesn't give up no matter what. Trying to protect everyone he cared about, wow. He sounds like you!".

"Huh, like me!" Jiraiya was confused by his wording, "Come one I don't sound like my character. But, I feel grateful saying that Kisuke. So anyways who this "Yellow Flash", I've been hearing about.".

"Oh, He's my new member of my squad, he been only here for a month!", Kisuke explain to the old man, 'He pretty quick for a newbie, so I decided to give him that little nickname.". Jiraiya smiled at his comment.

"It seem you have an interest in this boy! What's his name?", Jiraiya asked the blonde.

"His name is…"

…

 **78 district…**

"Minato!", Hiyori yelled at her subordinate, Minato nodded and threw a kunai behind the menos grande, and teleported at the direction. He place his hands together, "Hado # 31, Shakkaho!", he fired the red energy behind the menos. The menos fell forward do to its impact. Hiyori soon charge toward it with **Kubikiri Orochi,** and swung it at the hollow's mask caused it to break.

The hollow soon disappear, "Good work, Ms. Hiyori!", Minato praised her.

"Nah, It was nothing to it, but how about the others.", Hiyori asked young shinigami, "Go see if they're alright, Minato!". He nodded and teleported somewhere else.

…

Minato teleported where Mishiro and Lisa were, he saw Lisa swing a large spear at the menos grande mask's causing it to break. He then teleported somewhere else, he saw the group of shinigami of the 9th division struggle with the menos grande.

"This does look good! But, they wouldn't want me to inveren with their fight!", Minato whispered, but soon one of the shinigami with purple hair was hit by the menos feet and was flung into the air. He was unconscious, the menos charge up for a cero. Minato knew he need to react he threw his one of his kunai at the man and teleported where he was. He garb the man he saw the cero fired it was inches away from, until he teleported away from the blast.

He land on a building, with the man, "are you alright?", Minato asked the man.

"Yes, thank you for saving me! I'm in your debt.", said the purple haired man, "My name is Tousen'. Minato place him on the roof of the house.

" _I'll need to end this quickly, should try to used the rasengan? It still haven't completed yet, but if I follow Mr. Kisuke advice I be able to!_ ", he soon began to gather reishi on the palm of his hand and started to make a rotating movement, " _Remember focus on the rotation and less on the the gathering of reshi_ ". Hiyori, Lisa and Mashiro arrive on the scene, they saw Minato creating a rotating sphere of reishi on his hand.

"What is that?", Hiyori asked herself. Soon Minato finished creating it, it was big as a volley ball and was stable.

"I did it, now to test it out!", Minato threw one of his kunai at the hollow masks and teleported at in front of it, "Here I go! Rasengan!". Minato ram the rasengan at the meno's masked, it shattered on impact, the meno's head was blown off from the force of the attack.

Everyone were surprised at what they had witnessed, Minato smiled with delight, "I did it I was able to complete it!". The hollows body soon dissolved into nothing.

Minato landed on the ground, with wounded member of their patrol on his shoulder,"I should hurry to the 4th Division barracks, he medical attention. I'll meet you guys later.".

He soon teleported, Mishiro came running toward Hiyori, "Hiyori what was that? The blue ball that Mina-kun used?".

"I don't know, it was the first I ever saw.", Hiyori told her friend, " _Kisuke is this why you wanted that kid in our squad! You bastard!_ ".

...

 **A few hours later…**

Minato had just drop off the man who was injured a hours ago, and was heading back to his barracks, "I can't believe it I was able to complete, just wait to tell Mr. Kisuke!". When he arrived at the entrance of his barracks he saw Kisuke with someone.

Kisuke turn towards Minato, "Oh, Minato your here good! I like to introduce to you the captain of squad ten and my old sensei Jiraiya!".

The old man wave at the young blonde, "yo, what's up! I heard a lot about you from your captain!".

Minato bowed to the man, "It pleasure to meet you Mr. Jiraiya! I never thought to meet my captains old sensei.".

Kisuke smiled at his new memeber, "I told he had manners Jiraiya! Anyways I hope your book gets published.", he told the old man as left to go back to his barracks, "So, how did the patrol go, Minato?".

"Oh, it went well. We once had one person injured. I was able to master the rasengan and defeat the hollow who injured him. I then rushed him to 4th division", Minato explain to his captain.

Kisuke eyes widen and smiled, "Wow, Minato. I'm impressed, I never thought you able to complete after I gave you that advice.".

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Kisuke without your help I never would had completed it!", Minato thank his captain for help him, "I'll go and fill out my report about it, I hope to grow stronger to be able to protect my subordinates and friends". He soon enter the barracks to the division.

Kisuke waited outside, " _Minato you just sounded like Jiraiya character from his book! I hope you'll be able to be strong as you need to be, to protect your subordinates._ ". He sense someone, he turn to see his old friend, Yoruichi, "Hey there, Yoruichi, how you been?".

"Oh, you know! Doing stuff and what not. But, I came to asked you something.", the purple haired woman asked her friend.

"And what would that be Yoruichi?", He asked his friend.

Yoruichi crossed her arms and gave Kisuke a serious look, "I want to asked you if that Minato could take your old position in my division.". Kisuke was shocked by her request.

" _Minato be in charge of the maggat nest?_ ", the blond to himself, "Let's go back to my office to discuss about this.".

…

 **9th division…**

"Huh, he blew the menos grande head off, with a rotating sphere?", Kensei asked his lieutenant Mashiro, "How the hell that possible?".

"I don't know! But, Mina-kun was so awesome when he did it!", Mashiro told his captain, "He was like a superhero! He super strong". She began to blushed red at remembering the scene.

Kensei look at confusedly, " _Huh, whats with her? And why is saying Mina-kun all of sudden? How strong is this "Yellow Flash"?_ ". He sigh and send her off.

…

 **8th division…**

"Really? Are you serious Lisa? The new rookie was able to do something like that!", Captain Kyoraku asked his lieutenant, "That quite something!".

"Yes, it was!", Lisa reply to her captain, "And the kid speed is incredible as well. I lost sight of a few times".

Kyoraku rubbed his chin and thought to himself, " _My, my, Kisuke you have quite the shinigami you have there!_ ". He excused Lisa for his office.

Lisa thought to herself, " _That kid, not just a good looker, but also skilled person. Now, how will I convince him to be my boyfriend?_ ".

…

 **4th division…**

"Really, he was able to that?", Aizen asked Tousen who was in bed for the injuries he suffer.

"Yes, for an intense I could not read were was. And was able to create something that was equal to a level 90 kido.", the blind told the lieutenant.

Aizen smiled, "This boy is quite talented! I would observe him a little more, I want to see how far he progresses!".

…

 **Minato room…**

Minato was laying on the floor, and looking at his right hand, "I need to become stronger, and I know the rangsangan will help me do it! And **Tonde kaminari** as well".

He soon heard a knock on the door, he got up and open it. There stood Hiyori, with pissed look, "Just how the hell were you able to do that?", she garb his uniform, "What was that sphere looking thing?".

Minato was surprised by her action, but smiled, "It is what I will used to protect my friends!".

Hiyori was shocked at what he said, but soon got angry quickly and punch him in the face. It caused Minato to get a bloody nose, she then left, "You stupid mornay what kind of answered was that?".

Minato only smiled as he held his nose, "Your my friend Hiyori", he told her. Then a sandal was thrown at him.

"Shut Up!".

…

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at each other, "Give me a few months with him, Yoruichi. He still too young to do a job like that!".

Yoruichi sigh, "Come on he strong enough to do it! But, if you need to, fine. You can't ignored he is qualified to do it!".

Kisuke nodded, "Of course. It the reason why we wanted him to become a Shinigami!", Yoruichi smiled at his comment.

...

 **That is the end of this chapter, Please review!**

 **And what do you think of Jiraiya being in the story?**


	4. The Yellow Flash 3

**I don't own bleach or Naruto, please support the official release.**

 **A few months later…**

Every Shinigami knew about Minato's technique, how it was able to blow a menos grande head off. It caused him to be notice by many captains.

Even the lieutenants knew of his name. It cause him to stay inside the 12th division to be able to avoid the constant crowds following. He and his captain, Kisuke, we're working on a new gigai, for Shinigami to use.

"Now you see her Minato the muscle must Align correctly or else the gigai won't work. Make it useless.", Kisuke began to explain to the young blonde.

"I see, Mr. Kisuke! So If connect this one this with this one." Minato began to work on the gigai arm, "It will allow the arm to work properly!". Minato soon was able to complete the gigai.

"Well, Minato! Looks the gigai we were working on is now complete! You come quite a skilled worker!", Kisuke began to praised the young Shinigami.

Minato blushed and rubbed his hair, "It's only because you were able to teach me how to! Your a great teacher Mr. Kisuke!", it made the captain smiled, "Anyways, Mr. Kisuke, I'm going to take my lunch break. We'll finish the new giga is later!".

Minato soon left the lab., Kisuke smiled as he saw the young Shinigami leave, "I think you're ready now, Minato! I hope you reach Yoruichi standards".

…

 **1st District…**

Minato was walking around try to find a place to eat, but saw a girl with a worry look on her face. She had brown hair and eyes, "lil Shiro, lil Shiro!".

Minato decided to confront this girl, "Hello, there. Is something a matter?".

The girl looked at Shinigami, "oh, Shinigami! You see I woke this morning, and found out lil Shiro was gone. I've lookin been looking for him ever since.".

Minato felt sorry for her and decided to help her find this lil Shiro, "What's your name?".

"My name is Momo Hinamori!", She answered the Shinigami question.

"That lovely name, so can you describe this lil Shiro?".

"Oh, he's little, has white hair and has big eyes. He sorta mean, but he's a huge sweetheart once to get to know him.", she began to explain to Minato. Soon not of them began to look for lil Shiro.

…

"lil Shiro".

"lil Shiro".

Minato and Mom were both trying Shiro, "Shiro where are you?". They then arrive at Hinamori's home.

"Should go around again?", Minato asked the girl.

"Knocked it off already Momo!", said a voice, it came from the house, the doors open. There stood small boy with white hair and blue eyes, " What's with all the commotion about?".

"lil Shiro! I was looking for you everywhere!", the girl told the boy in front of her.

Then out of nowhere they heard a grumbling noise, it came from, 'Ha ha ha, I forgot that i'm on lunch break!".

"See what you did Momo! The Shinigami couldn't get his lunch. All because you didn't up at six with me to hunt some eggs", the boy scolded the girl.

"Oh that was today!", Momo squeak she soon turn toward Minato, "I'm sorry! I didn't need to waste your time. Let me cook you something!".

Minato smiled, "I would love to eat with you and lil' Shiro!".

Tick marks appear on the boy head, "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, shinigami!".

Minato smiled at the boy, "That great name! My name is Minato Namikaze it pleasure to meet you.".

Toshiro was shocked by his response, " _He thinks my name is great_ ", he soon frowned, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You want eggs or not?".

…

 **Later at the 12th division…**

Minato explain everything what had happen to him at lunch, "So these two kids want you to come again?", Kisuke asked his young member.

"Yes, Momo seem to be excited the most, while Toshiro looked like he didn't care, but saw past his face and wanted me to come back." Minato explain.

"It good you were able to make some friends Minato!", Kusuke told, the Kisuk soon change his usual cheerful self to a serious tone, " There something I like to discuss with you Minato.".

Minato notice this, "What is it Mr. Kisuke?".

Kisuke took a while to answer, "I want to transfer you to 2nd division, and be 3rd seated member.".

Minato eyes widen in surprise, "The 3rd seated in Ms. Yoruichi squad? Are you sure?", Minato asked his captain, "I only been a Shinigami for couple of months!".

Kisuke nodded, "You have the skills to fill in this position. It was the position I had before becoming a captain. The only person who can do it is you.". Kisuke soon explain the purpose of the position and what he would needed to do.

"Oh, I see. The position seem to be a huge responsibility", Minat stated to himself, "But, I should not flatter if the task is great. If you believe I can do it Mr. Kusuke then, I'll do it!".

Kisuke gave a small smiled, " _Minato you are a strong willed Shinigami indeed_.". Kisuke soon gave the information to the Division he was entering and Minato soon left the office.

…

Minato was packing his things until, he heard a knock on the door. He went and open it and there stood Hiyori, "Hey, baldy is true that your transferring to the 2nd division, as the 3rd seated?", Minato nodded in response, Hiyori looked worried, " Be Careful those guys are crazy, always be on your guard.".

She soon left, Minato was informed what the prisoners were like, he knew he could let his guard. He finished his packing and left the 12th division barracks to the 2nd division.

…

 **At the 2nd division barracks…**

Minato came walking towards the entrance, he soon felt someone watching him. He look around try to sense the presents.

"Hey, Minato you there?", said voice opening the door, it was Yoruichi.

"Oh, Ms Yoruichi! It been a long time!", Minato greeted the captain.

Yoruichi smiled at the boy and rubbed his yellow hair, "You sure gotten taller since I last saw you! Come let's get you inside!". The two Shinigami went inside the barrack.

…

 **The main hall…**

Yoruichi gather everyone to the main hall, "Alright everyone I'll like to announce our new 3rd seat!", Minato soon step forward, "This is Minato Namikaze or "The Yellow Flash".". Minato towards the group of Shinigami and bow.

"Hello everyone! I hope can reach towards expiation!", Minato gave a smiled to everyone,

"I can't accept it" said a voice, it was girl with short brown hair, wear a stealth force uniform, "Lady Yoruichi, he not qualified to take this position, without knowing his skills!".

"What do you think we should do Sui Feng?", Yoruichi asked her, with a smile.

"I want to fight him hand to hand!", she told the purple haired woman, "If he defeats me he will able hold the position.".

Yoruichi nodded and turn toward Minato, "Do accepted this challenge Minato", the boy smiled and nodded, "Alright everyone make some space!". Everton began to set up the room for the match between Sui Feng and Minato.

They face each other in a sparing Matt, "okay here the rules", Yoruichi began to explain, "The first one to knock their opponent off the mate first is the winner! Take your stance!", the both of them took a fighting stance, "And begin!".

Sui Feng charged at Minato, she try to kick in the face, but he dodge by ducking down. He then high kicked her side, she grunted in pain. She flew up towards the ceiling, she then the ceiling as a launch pad and went back down towards the ground, she then threw punch and kicks, but then were able to blocked them. Minato try to sweep her feet, she quickly reacted by jumping up. She try to ax kick Minato while on the ground, the blonde rolled to the other side. He push up for the floor and flash step towards Sui Feng.

" _His flash step has gotten quicker!_ ", Minato the jab Sui Fung in the gut, and caused to her to be pushed out the circle. She was inches away from falling, until someone came Ana's garb her bridal style, "Are you okay Ms. Sui Feng?". The brown haired girl look up to see Minato face with a smile. She blushed from embarrassment, Yoruichi smiled at the sight.

"Unhand me!", Sui Fung yelled at Minato, he then place her on the ground. She soon got up and looked towards Yoruichi, "He good but, he wouldn't be able to do the job.".

"Okay, see", Yoruichi told Sui Fung, "Then I want you to be his assistant!".

"What!?", Sui Feng was shocked by her answer, "But, Lady Yoruichi it is my sworn duty to protect you, I wouldn't be able to do that if I'm being this boy assistant!".

"Don't worry about it! I'm very capable of taking care of myself! And besides he might be a good friend to be with!", the captain told the girl, "Now everyone back to your station, Minato I want you to be in my office for some information on the position your given.".

Everyone left, Minati soon follow his new captain to her office, Tsui Feng watch from the side.

…

 **In her office…**

"I know this might be all of sudden, but I want to send you to investigate someone.", Yoruichi told her new squad member, " There has been report of young women going missing around the 62, 63 and 64 districts. And these area are part of a certain Shinigami name Song Lee.".

"Song Lee, isn't he from the 13th division", he asked her, she nodded.

"He also called "the crusher", he well know by most of his squad want you and Sui Feng to watch over him on his next patrol. See if he does anything out ordinary!", Yoruichi told the young Shinigami.

"Yes of course, is that all Ms Yoruichi?", Minato asked his captain.

She smiled at him, "No that's all. Please enjoy the rest of the day! Try to adjust around the barracks. Ask me anything you that on your mind.". Minato bowed and left the room.

"Hmmm.., I guess I go and some training I guess.", Minato whispered to himself, and used flash step to leave the building. Sui Feng saw when the boy left, " _I don't accept you Minato, but I'll do what you say for lady Yoruichi sake"._

…

 **Somewhere in a forest…**

Minato was train with his Shikai, see if he could used his rasengan he had mastered in his battle style. He quickly created one on his right hand threw on of his Kunai at a nearby tree. He then teleport at the direction, he frames the rangsangan at the tree. It broke the tree and blew it across the forest.

He soon decided to take a breather, "I guess that the famous technique I've been hearing all about!", a voiced yelled. Minato look up towards the trees and saw Jiraiya, "Hey Minato, how you been doing?".

"Oh, Hello Mr. Jiraiya. I guess you saw my rasengan!", he told the old man.

"Yeah i did!", Jiraiya soon jump down to meet the boy, "It quite impressive! How long did it take for you to finish?".

"It took me around, 3 years to finish. Now I want to used it with my speed!", he told man, "So I can protect my subordinates!".

Jiraiya smiled at his words, "You know Minato, You can't just have a fancy technique to protect your friends and subordinates.", Jiraiya began to tell the blonde, "To truly protect the people you care about, is to have the will to never give up!".

Minato eyes widen when he heard a those words, " _The will to never give up!_ ".

"Well I gotta go do some research!", Jiraiya said it with a sly smile, "I hope we chat some other time!". He then used flash step to disappear.

Minato thought about the old captain words as he continue to train, "He right I must have the will to never give up as well! Or I wouldn't be able to protect anyone ". The train until nightfall to return back to his division.

…

 **Hueco Mundo…**

A hollow look around the area, " _where am I, what am I_ ", he had a white swirly looking mask that in eye hole and he had a small build body And a hole on his neck. He also wore a purple coat " _why am I here?..._ ".

Soon memories flood through his head, an image of a girl with brown laid on ground, she had blood dripping from her mouth, the look like he was in pain. " **Rin, Rin Rin** ", so an image of a man with green hair and yellow eyes came to his memory, hold a sword which was covered in blood, " **Who is he? I must find him!** ".

An another hollow came out Nowhere and try to attack the white hollow, when he made contact it phase through. The white hollow garb the hollow who try to attack him, and shatter his mask in millions of piece with one punch, " **I will destroy those who get in my way!".**

He then race across the desert in blinding fury, " **I will make that man's heaven into hell!** ".

…

 **That the end of chapter please review, and if you think Minato is becoming too op tell me.**

 **And what do you think Minato Bankai should be please pm for ideas**


	5. Rise Minato

**=-I don't own Naruto or bleach, please support the official support.**

…

Minato Woke up from his new quarters. It was much larger than his old room. He garb his equipment and left the room.

As he walked down the hall everyone began to salute him.

"Good morning, 3rd seated".

"Good morning sir".

Minato felt weird with the formality being given to him. He walk towards his office l, and saw a book on his desk. He went and open it, the book contain the information of the prisoners of the maggots nest.

He analyzed it thoroughly without rest, he soon heard a knock on the door, he close the book, "Come in!".

The door open there stood Sui Feng, "Hey, Minato are you ready! We need to go start our investigation on Song Lee". Minato nodded he and his new assistant set out to investigate Song Lee.

…

 **The Seireitei…**

Minato walk through the pathways, Sui Feng didn't know what the new 3rd seated was doing, "May I asked what we are doing?".

Minato quickly reply to her, "We're meeting a good source of mine. To get some information on Song Lee.", he soon saw a man with black hair, "There he is now, hey Kaien!".

The man smiled and wave at the blonde, "Hey there new 3rd seat of Squad 2! It's been a while!".

Minato smiled, " So you heard about that? It no big deal!", he reply to his friend, "How you been Kaien? How being these days?".

"It been fine, but Captain Ukitake been asking me to be his lieutenant!", Kaien reply to the blonde, "He keeps on asking me, but I keep on declining.".

Sui Feng soon spoke up, "I'm guessing you two know each other?".

"Yes, Kaien was my senior when I enter the academy. He only stay for a year When I met him!", Minato he explain to Sui Feng, "We able met again during my time in the 12th division! When the 13th division needed someone to analyze something.".

Kaien smiled, "I was surprised when I saw him, and even more when he told me he graduated half time it takes.", Kaien told Sui Feng, "So any Minato I heard some rumors about Song Lee.".

Minato pay attention to his friend, "Please tell me, every piece of information is necessary.".

Kaien cross his arms, "Well the rumor has it he's been seen with young women lately. And after week or so the women he see disappear.".

Minato took note of his words, "Is seeing someone right now?".

Kaien nodded side to side, "No, but he going on patrol today, at the 64 district. I think you guys should go and spy on him.".

"Thank you Kaien, let's meet up later!", Minayo thank his friend, "Sui Feng, let's go to 64 district!". Soon both of them used flash step to disappear.

…

 **64 district…**

Minato and Sui Feng arrived at the sight, Minato look around the area, "We should split up to find where Song Lee is, remember he has green hair and yellow eyes. Do not confront him if you see him Sui Feng!".

She saw he was serious, and nodded. Both took separate ways, Minato flash step through the district, he then sense a reashi level nearby. He hid in one of the abandon home, he peek out the window. He saw a Shinigami with green messy hair and piercing yellow eyes, " So he's Song Lee.".

Soon a girl with orange blonde hair came out of houses and greeted the man, the chit chat a short while. He soon gave her a rose and left the girl. Minato was curious of why he gave her that rose.

MHe decided to go towards the young girl home, he knocked on the entrance of the hut. The girl soon came out, "Hello! Oh…", she was aww by Minato looks, "Well hello there cutie! What brings you here, is to visit this beautiful young lady?".

Minato smiled awkwardly and rubbed his hair, "Well ummm. Young lady! I'm wonder what you were doing with that man earlier?".

"Oh, he friend met a couple days ago. He gave me a me rose when I was feeling sad!", she reply to Minato.

"Oh, I see. But why were you feeling sad?", he asked the girl.

She soon had depressing look on her face, "Well a friend of my left me. He said he wanted to become a shinigami?', a tear roll for her eye, "Why would he leave me? Why you do it Gin?". She then felt a hand on her head, she saw it was Minato.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You seem like such nice girl. But, you must let sadness take over. You must look towards the light no matter what!", he gave a smiled towards her, "So what did that man say to you.".

Rangiku soon got her smiled back, "Oh, He said he would take me somewhere magical! I can't wait to see where!".

Minato looked concerned by her, words, "Um what your name little girl?".

"It's Rangiku Matsumoto, and your cutie?", she gave him a wink. Minato blushed at her action.

"My name is Minato Namikaze. 3rd seat of squad 2.", he told his name to her, "Listen, Ms. Rangiku. Be Careful with that man…," he release his zanpakuto, and gave Rangiku a kunai, "Hold on to this, if you need my help. Rub the handle and I'll be there in a flash!".

Rangiku look at the Kunai then towards Minato, "Okay I'll promise if I need your help. I'll rub the handle!". Minato nodded and soon used flash step to disappear.

…

The pear where Sui Feng was spying on them, " Ms. Sui Feng", she gave his full attention, "Get some off the stealth force, at least two members, to watch over that little girl! She may be a key in getting something on Song Lee.".

"Alright, I'll do it when we arrive back at the barracks. Is there anything else?", she asked the third seated.

Minato took a while to say it, "Give me a list of the new recruiting student at shino academy that start with G!".

Soifon looked confused, "Why? the academy doesn't start until three months!".

Minato gave her a serious look, "It something that I need. I want to asked someone a question. Can you do that Sui Feng?".

She gave him a confused look, he look it was something personal, "Okay, but I would do it without a favor okay?".

Minato smiled, he was happy that she would give him the information, 'Thank you, Ms. Sui feng. I'll gladly pay you back! Let's go back and fill our reports!". Both of them soon used flash step.

…

 **Minato's office…**

He was filling in the report, " _What would Song Lee want a girl like Rangiku. Is because.._ ", the knock o n the door, it broke his trail of thought, "Come in!".

The door open and there stood, a familiar, green haired girl, Mashiro Kuna, 'Hello, Mina-kun!", she then try to tackle him, but the blonde soon used flash step to avoid. The lieutenant hit the wall that was behind the 3rd seated, "Wahh, you dodge it Mina-kun.'.

He laughed at her reaction, "It been awhile, Ms. Mashiro! What brings you here?".

"Oh, I heard you got a promoted to 3rd seat and I thought you and I could celebrate!", she cheered, "Come on what do you say? I'll invite Lisa to come and she could also bring a friend of hers!".

Minato had sweat coming from his forehead from her comtion, "I don't know I need to finish a report and do some paperwork after that!".

"Forget about Minato!", said a voice, Minato turn to see who it was, ihis Yoruichi was there, "We didn't get a chance to celebrate your promotion here. Go out and enjoy some ramen!'.

Minato was surprised by her words, "Thank you! Okay Ms. Mashiro, let's go!". The girl cheered and the both of them left the barracks.

…

 **At a ramen shop…**

Minato and Mashiro arrived at the shop, "You'll love this place, Mina-kun!", Mashiro cheered, "You should try the special! I always order that one!".

"Alright, I'll try it!", Minato told the green haired girl, soon both of them enter the shop. Minato went and order the special as Mashiro told him to, he took one bite to enter a heaven of flavors, "Ms. Mashiro this taste delicious, no wonder you order it every time!".

"That what I've been telling you, Mina-kun!", the girl whined to the blonde, "So, Mina-kun, how does feel becoming a seated officer in only 9 months!".

Minato took a moment of thought to embrace, her words, " _It's only been 9 months and I've gotten this strong? What else can I achieve over these years?_ ". He then smiled towards his friend I feel good! It makes me feel I can become stronger!".

"Really now? that's the kind of spirit that I like out of a shinigami!", yelled a man, it shook the entire room, the two friends look to see where the voice came from, it was a man with gary hair, black gloves, a sleeveless Shinigami uniform and a the number 69 on his chest.

"Huh, Kensei what are you doing here?", Mashiro asked the man.

"Ms. Mashiro. Do you know this man?", Minato asked his green haired friend.

She nodded, "Yes, he's my captain. He's Captain Muguruma, he's in charge of the 9th division.", Mashiro explained, " why are you here?".

"We'll I'll have you know that I also eat here!", he told her, "So are you date or something Mashiro?".

Mashiro blushed, "What no, no, no! I'm just here celebrating with Munao-kun. Lisa and her friend are coming soon.".

Kensei gave her confused look and soon turn towards Minato, "So you're Minato Namikaze right? This Yellow Flash I've been hearing about?", Minato simple nodded, "Well Minato you have my thanks. You save one my subordinate from getting killed".

Minato was shocked by his words, "oh, ummm.. I don't what to say! I would help anyone if they needed it.".

Kensei at his words, "Your one great kid! Swing by over the 9th division if you want someone to talk to!". The captain soon left the ramen. Lisa soon came, with a small girl wearing glasses.

"Oh, Hello. Ms. Lisa, who's your friend?", the blonde asked the 8th division lieutenant.

"Minato can call me Lisa. The "Ms." part makes me sound old", Lisa explain to her friend, "Anyways this here Nanao she the youngest member of our division!".

Nanao quickly gave them a bow, "Hello, I'm Nanao Ise.", she soon saw Minato, "Oh, Ummm. Are you Minato Namikaze?".

"Ummm. Yes, why do ask, Ms. Nanao?', Minato reply to the young girl.

"Oh, I heard of rumors of your technique, Mr. Minato. That it didn't need a enchantment, but was equal to a level 90 kido spell.", she explain to the blonde, "I wanted to see it with my own eyes. If you allow me to?".

Minato smiled, "Sure! Let's eat some ramen and I'll go show it to you!".

Nanao gave a cute smiled, " Thank you! Let's eat Lisa!". Lisa smiled towards her and rubbed her hair, "Sure, Two specials please!".

…

 **After lunch…**

Minato, Lisa, Mashiro and Nanao, went to the 2nd division barracks, they used the courtyard as a stage, "Okay let's begin! Watch carefully Nanao, i'll show how to create a rasengan!".

Minato began to gather reishi and began to make it rotate, until it created a rotating sphere of reishi. Nanao was surprised at the rotating sphere, "Incredible, no one history has ever create something like this before.", Nanao explain to him.

…

Somewhere else, Sui Feng was shocked at what she was seeing, "Incredible, I truly now see why Lady Yoruichi chose him as our 3rd seated.", she soon flash step away.

…

Minato soon dissolve rasengan, "Did you like it Nanao?", she nodded in response, "It was my pleasure. I hope to see you again.".

Nanao began to blushed, "Yes, I hope to meet you again, Minato.".

"Awww…., Nanao blushing. Your quite well with the lady their kid.", a voice said, everyone turn towards were the voice was, the saw a man was wearing a kasa, a pink kimono over a captain hatoi. He was sitting on a branch of a tree, "So your, "The Yellow Flash", huh?".

"Captain Kyoraku, why are you here?", Lisa asked the man, "Your not trying to skip out from work again?".

"No, I came to see what the all the fuss about Minato here.", Captain Kyoraku explain to his lieutenant, "And I'm quite surprise of why! Your quite a talented shinigami there Minato".

"Thank you! Captain Kyoraku! I just want to protect my subordinates.", He gave smiled towards the man. Shisui smiled at the boy, but soon head his eyes widen, in the boy, he saw a man a fair-skinned man, with white hair shaggy hair and dark red eyes, he wore a shinigami uniform, with fur trim vest, under a hatoi saying one on the back, " _This boy reminds me of old man Tobirama Senju!_ ".

He soon jump down from the tree, "Well, Lisa and Nanao let's go back to the 8th division barracks. It was nice knowing you Minato.".

Everyone soon left, the division barracks courtyard, "Well I better go back to my paperwork", as he was about to enter the barracks, he felt the kunai he gave to Rangiku being rub, "Rangiku", He soon teleported to towards her direction.

….

 **That the end of the chapter I hope you guys like it, please give me reviews.**


	6. Rise Yellow Flash

**I do not own Naruto and Bleach…**

 **The 1st division barracks…**

Yamamoto called for every captain to come for a special assembly. Every captain arrived at the barracks. Jiraiya walk through the halls, "What's old man Yama want? I wish he didn't in erupted my research.".

"Don't you mean looking at the nude chicks at the hot springs.", a smooth voice told him, the white haired man turn to see who it was. It was a man with an afro wear sunglasses, "You should stop doing that old man! Or else centeral 46, might do something about it.".

"Oh, Hey Love what's up?", Jiraiya greeted his fellow captain, "So you know about my researching?".

"Yeah, I saw yesterday with telescope in your hands staring the female hot springs!", Love explain to him, "You were bleeding like crazy! You got to stop being a perv.".

"I'm not a pervert!", Jiraiya reply to him, "I'm a super pervert!", he then took a stand as he said those words.

"I don't think being pervert is something to be proud of Jiraiya!", a calm voice commented to Jiraiya statement, it was a man with white hair wrap in a ponytail, it was Ukitake, "You don't want Yamamoto punishing you, or worst Unohana!".

Jiraiya soon got shivers, "No, anything but that! How can beautiful woman like her be so cruel?", Jiraiya saw the entrance to the assembly hall, "Well guess we're here!". He open the door, he and companies took their positions.

The Captain commander look around the room, "Everyone is here now let us get this meeting started! I have received a message from the soul place!", everyone soon gave their attention towards the old captain, "Jiraiya!".

The 10th division captain stood tall, "Yes, sir?", Jiraiya was nervous from the old man calling his name.

"It is seen the the soul king himself, has final identified the proficiency that you are destined to follow!", The old captain told Jiraiya.

"What, he final knows the proficiency!", Jiraiya reply in disbelief.

"Wait, what proficiency?", Shinji blurred out, "Why In world, the soul King want to tell it to Jiraiya?".

Jiraiya sighed, "Well guess I. to tell that old story, again? Alright this is how it went down!".

"When me, Shunsui and Ukitake were playing around my father work shop I went and fell in the Kakaku cannon. It activated and fired me towards one of the royal places up there,the one I landed ion was the toad mountain,", Jiraiya told his story, "There I met Fukasaku and Shima. Both agree to train me, with them I was able to becoming stronger. But, soon the soul King called for me.".

 **Flashback…**

" _Huh, the soul king, has prophecy for me?", asked the young Jiraiya._

 _The elderly green frog nodded, "It seem he wants to speak with you, Jiraiya boy!"._

" _I see! Alright get going sir!", the white hair boy reply._

…

"When, arrived. The soul King told to wait until he was fully able to understand it", Jiraiya told his tale, "Now that he's finished, I'll need go to the soul place right away!".

Yamamoto nodded, "Captain Jiraiya, I hereby order you leave to the soul place immediately. And everyone here in this room must not let this information be released, Am I understand?".

"Yes, sir!".

…

 **Minato…**

The blonde Shinigami had a trail of thoughts as he was teleporting towards Rangiku direction , " _Please, be okay Ms. Rangiku! I hope i'm not too late to save you!_ ".

…

But, when he arrived she was sitting neatly on floor in front of a table, with tea pot and cups, "Oh, Minato you came!", the blonde soon face planted on the floor.

"Rangiku, I thought I told you to used the Kunai for getting my help.", he began to explain to the girl.

"I now! But, I do need your help! ", Rangiku explained to the Shinigami, "Can you please sit down for tea please?". She then gave him a pair of puppy dog eyes.

Minato fell to the girls charm, "Alright fine, I'll listen on what you need help on", he soon sat down.

Rangiku picked up the pour some tea into a cup and hand it to, Minato. He gladly accepted it, he took a sip, his entire face turn blue. Tea was the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted, "This tea has an interesting flavor!".

"Yeah, it does! I made it myself you know!", she reply to the blonde, " Anyways what I need help on is something only you can for me!".

Minato pay closely attention to the girl, "I want to become a Shinigami!".

"What? You want to become a Shinigami!?", Minato was surprised by the young girl's words.

"Yes, please. Minato your the only one who can help me. If I become a Shinigami, I could be figure out why Gin left.", she explained to the Shinigami, "Help, enter the Shino academy!". She then bowed face down on the table towards Minato, "Please, help me!".

Minato was shocked by her determination of wanting to become a Shinigami, "Rangiku raise your head, you don't need to beg!".

Rangiku got up from the table and jump toward Minato, giving him a hug, "Thank you Minato! Thank you!", Minato gave a hug as well, "Well, if that's all Rangiku! I'll take my leave.". Minato soon teleported away, Rangiku smiled with delight, but unknown to her she was being watch.

…

Song Lee was using the rose he gave Rangiku as a surveillance camera as he look into his zanpakuto , "Darn, it. That Shinigami is in my way! I'll to act quickly or else he'll know too much!".

He put away his zanpakuto, "I need to become stronger no matter what! That brat will not interfere!", he then enter a dark cave and sealed it with thorny vines.

…

 **Later at night…**

Minato was able to finish his paperwork for the day, "There, i'm done. It took longer than I thought it would take!", he then gather his things.

He heard a knock, the door open. It was Ms. Yoruichi, "Hey there Minato just finishing up here?".

"Yeah, I am! I just finished filing my paperwork.", Minato reply to his captain, "How was your day?".

Yoruichi began to explain to Minato what happen during the captain's meeting, "Jiraiya, well be absent from duty for some time. So the 2nd division, will take care of 10th division.".

"Huh? Doesn't the 10th division have a lieutenant?", Minato asked Yoruichi.

The captain nodded side to side, "No, their last lieutenant, died 5 years ago. And Jiraiya still hasn't found a replacement.", she looked down in sadden look, "He was a good friend of mine.".

"I'm sorry, to bring that up. Ms. Yoruichi! I didn't want to bring up old wounds!", Minato apologies to his captain.

"Don't worry about it Minato. He was a good man.", Yoruichi explain to his subordinate, "His name was Yahiko, Jiraiya believe he could become a captain before Kisuke, but something happen,".

Minato saw Yoruichi tightening her fist, "You don't have to tell me, if want to Miss. Yoruichi. I can respect your privacy.", Yoruichi smiled at him.

"Thank you, Minato. I'll tell you about it later", Yoruichi told the blonde, 'Well good night, Minato. I hope you sleep well!".

Minato nodded and soon left his office toward his quarters, he then open a book. And began to take notes in it, " **Are you okay, there Minato?** ".

Minato soon realize he was hearing Tonde Kaminari, "Yeah, it just been a long day you know? I think I need good night rest!".

" **Minato if you need strength, don't hesitate to asked me!** ", Tonde Kaminari told his master, " **I'm there with you no matter what!** ".

"Thank you Tonde Kaminari!", Minato soon put away his book and began to sleep.

…

 **Next morning…**

Minato went to his office, to get ready for his duties. He enter his office and saw a pile of paperwork on his desk, his eyes twitch at the sight of it, "Why me?".

He rolled up his sleeves, and soon began to fill out the papers.

…

It took him a few hour to complete it, "There I'm done! I should go get something to eat!".

Minato stood up from his seat and began to leave the room, as he open the door, Sui Feng stood there about to knock, 'Oh, Minato!", she soon saw the pile of paperwork on Minato desk, "I'm guessing you finish your paperwork I see. I want to talk you about Song Lee!".

Minato was surprised at her words, "I see let's go get some lunch and discuss about this.", Minato explain to his assistant, "I want to hear about everything!".

….

They went to the ramen shop that Mashiro invited Minato last time, he order to special for them to have. Mina to began to eat his and saw Sui Feng not having one bite, "Is something wrong, Ms. Sui Feng?".

"Well, I never really try Ramen before.", Sui Feng told the blonde. Minato looked at her surprisingly, "What I'm serious, I never tried it before, how can I know how it taste?".

Minato gave her smiled, 'Well try it you may like it!".

Sui Feng gave him a serious look, but then garb the chop stick and began to try the ramen. Her eyes widen and so began to slurp down all the ramen, "Wow, I never knew ramen was this good!".

Minato smiled at her, "Good, Now let us discuss what we were supposed to speak about! What have you learn about Song Lee?".

Sui Feng pass him a paper, "This is the reatsui level of Song Lee, I got these from Kisuke. As you see, he has becoming stronger these past few weeks and has been rising through the ranks. We have no record of him training, but he still continue to become stronger.".

Minato gave a serious look, "Really, now! This seem fishy to me if you asked me. I think I'll go and watch him for the entire day.", he got up from his sit and bow to Sui Feng, "Thank you, Ms. Sui Feng!".

Sui Feng was shocked by his action, she turned her head and scoffed, "I was only doing my job and that's all.". Minato laugh at her words, he went and paid for their meals and left to spy on Song Lee.

…

 **The 13th division..,**

Song Lee was finishing his paperwork, "Hmm, all this paperwork. It such a bother, if one asked me!", he soon saw his right hand began to wrinkle. He got scared and put it in his uniform, "I need to Rangiku now, I can't become weak.".

He soon rushed out of his office, he pushed away other members. He left the entrance, Minato saw from afar Song Lee running.

Minato quickly used flash step to follow him, "Where are you going Song Lee?".

…

 **The 64 district…**

Song Lee was running towards Rangiku's home, "Just a little more.". Soon a kunai was thrown in front of him, Minato soon teleported in front of Song Lee, "Where are you going somewhere Song Lee?".

The green hair man grinded his teeth, "move out of the way! **Grind them, Barabusshu!** ", his zanpakuto soon transform into a whip with thorns. He then attack Minato with it, but the blonde quickly dodge it. He appear in behind the green hair man and kicked him.

The force pushed him forward a few feet, he then got up, "Darn you! Just who the hell are you?".

Minato took a fight stands, "I am the 3rd seat of squad 2, Minato Namikaze! And I will stop you!".

Song Lee soon realize who he was facing, 'So your the 'Yellow Flash'. I never knew he was a kid. Now that I know who i'm dealing with!", he smiled delightly.

Minato soon began to sweat, " _What is he planning to do?"._

Song Lee reshi began to build up, a pink aura began to surround him, he place his sword on the ground, "Now feel real power".

" **Bankai, Jigoku niwa barabusshu** ".

…

 **That the end of it, please review and if anyone can translate the name of Song Lee zanpakuto, can tell what character to bring next in the series.**


	7. Come Tobi

**I do not own Naruto or bleach, please support the official release!**

 **I like to say that I'm surprised by how many people have been favoring me. Thank you.**

 **I want to know what love interest should Minato have, in the story!**

…

 **Hueco Mondo..**

The white hollow walk through the sandy desert, his purple cloak blew from the air, he stared directly at the moon, "What am I going to do? I need to learn how to leave this place?".

Hollow soon surrounded him, "There he is it that white hollow with purple cloak! Lord Barragan said the one who bring him down get a reward!".

The white hollow stared at them, "Barragan? I wonder he can help me leave this place?".

A hollow try to attack him from the left, but it phase through him. The white hollow soon garb it leg and throw him across the plain. Another try to attack from behind, but the white hollow fired a cero from its hand at it direction, and turn the hollow into dust.

The white hollow quickly finished the one in front of him by grabbing it and sucked in a vortex into his eye hole. The last survivor try to escape, but the white hollow quickly appear in front of it. It grab it by the next, "Now, then. Let's talk shall we?".

…

 **Soul society…**

" **Bankai, Jigoku niwa barabusshu** ", Song Lee sword soon sink into the ground. Thorn vine soon sported out of ground to create a dome. Roses appear out the vines, it gave out spours.

Minato cover his mouth, "What is this stuff?", his arms and legs began to feel weak, "What?".

"This is the power of my Bankai boy.", Song Lee stated, " It allows it to spread a certain position inside the dome, causing the person other than me began to lose their sense of movement in a matter of 5 mins.".

"I see! So, just i'll need to get you in 4!", he throw his kunai towards the man, he began to create a ransangan. He then teleport at Song Lee direction, he was about to ram it in his gut, but a thorny vine wrap around his right arm where the ransangan was.

"To slow!", Song Lee said with mocking tone, he then began to crush Minato's arm. Minato quickly teleported away, "I can also summon thorny vines, from anywhere in the dome."

Minato panted heavily, he look to see his arm, the sleeve was torn off and was covered in blood, " _Not good I can't feel it any more, probably won't be able to create a ransangan. I'll need to be more carefull next time, and beat him before 5 mins!_ ".

He then divided the kunai into 4, he place one his mouth and held three of them in his left hand, "Get ready Song Lee, I don't plan to go down that easily!".

The man only smirk at Minato words, "Big word from a child. I guess I could have some fun!".

MInato throw one of the kunai towards the man, and throw one up in the air at the top of the dome. Minato rop the last on the ground. He teleport at where he throw at Song Lee, but the man created a shield out of vines. So, Minato teleported at the top of the dome, and began to enchant some words, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!", Song Lee's eyes widen, "Hado # 63 Raikoho!".

A ball of yellow lighting appear on his palm, and fired a massive lightning blast towards the green hair man. Song Lee quickly created a small dome of thorns to protect himself. The blast created a huge shockwave.

….

Rangiku was woken from her sleep, she walk out of her hut and saw the thorny dome, 'What, what is that?".

...

 **The 2 division barracks…**

Yoruichi felt the reiatsu pressure, it was Minato and someone else's clashing, "what's going on? Marenoshin!", she yelled at her lieutenant, "Get some of our men now, Minato is fighting someone right now.".

The large man nodded and began to order some members of the stealth force to get ready. Sui Feng asked what for, "It seem that our newly appointed 3rd seated is currently fighting someone, and it caught the captain's attention.".

"What, Minato fighting someone?", Sui Feng was surprised by the lieutenant, "Does that mean he's confronting Song Lee!".

…

Song Lee was grind his teeth while being underneath the vine dome, "That was close, this kid ain't no pushover".

"I guess you need to raise your guard a bit more", Song Lee eyes widen he look down and saw Minato, the blonde soon slash the green haired man across the chest. The small vine dome dissolve, Minato soon teleported where he drop the kunai.

Song Lee began to spit out blood, "How, but how?", he try to stay up, "Wait the Kunai in your mouth.". He remember, that kunai in his mouth was on his on the ground, "You drop it when you teleported towards me.".

Minato nodded, "Yeah, I did. You should not underestimate me!,",he then put up a guard, "I will not let you go.".

"Darn you. Just let me have the girl.", Song Lee told the blonde, he soon had his right side of his face began to become wrinkle, "I need her power to become stronger.".

"Is that why you want Ms. Rangiku?", Minato asked man in enraged tone, "I wouldn't let you have her!". Minato then had a thorn vine his right leg, "Ahhh!".

Minato soon feel to his knee, "You should pay attention boy! Now, then let's end this boy!", he then pull out his sword from the ground and began walking towards Minato, "Time to die".

Minato try to get up, "I need to fight. No matter what I'll would give up!", but soon felt his body become weak, "Darn the poullan, is having it's effect on me.".

Song Lee began to laugh, "Well I guess this is the end of you!", he wave his sword in the air, he then began to stab Minato in his left leg.

'Ahhhh!", MInato scream in pain, "Ahhh!", Song Lee was about to strike Minato in chest, but he then threw kunai on Song Lee shoulder. It dug in the green haired man took a few steps back, "You stupid boy! Now, I'll end you!", he then was about to give him the final blew.

Minato was preparing for the final blew, " _I need help, i can't move darn it!_ ".

Just a few inches, before the blade reach Minato chest, it stop. Minato saw blood stains on his shirt, it wasn't his own. He looked up and saw Song Lee, heart torn out of his chest in the hands of a white hollow, "Well hello there, I guess I save you from a pinch?".

He then pulled out his chest, Song Lee then drop to the ground. The hollow soon crush the soul reaper's heart and the rose dome began to dissolve, "Now that done! What can I also do now.".

Minato looked at the hollow in horror, "Who, who, are you? And why did you kill him?".

The hollow stared at the blonde, "That man, their took my heaven and turn it into hell. So that is why I killed him, for turning the only thing that meant everything to me, in to something that tortured me everyday", the hollow began to yelled in rage, "Ever shinigami here is to blame, they allow this man to used young women with reatsui and steal it for himself. I will kill every single one.".

"Then I guess you can start with me then", said a female voice. Yoruichi used flash step to garb Minato, "You okay?".

Minato nodded, "Yeah, I just need a quick patch up!", the hollow look where the captain was.

Yoruichi, look at the hollow, "I'm guessing your the one who killed Song Lee?", the hollow gave no answer, 'Your quiet strange hollow, Adjuchas level at least!".

"So what, does it matter?", The hollow asked the captain, "I'll still kill you..", he then wave his arm towards the captain and began to form a red energy ball, "Cero!". He fried the red energy blast, but Yoruichi then used flash step to disappear with minato to avoid the attack.

She place the blonde somewhere else, and appear behind the hollow, "Peek a boo", she was about to hit the hollow but the attack phase through, " _What, but how?"_ ". The hollow was about to absorb the captain, but was able to use flash step in last minute.

"This hollow is dangerous! Good thing I brought back up.", soon the hollow was surrounded by stealth force member.

The hollow was no fool, he knew when he was bested, he then used his vortex power to swirl away, "I'll give you my name, it's Tobi.".. The stealth force member shocked by what they had witness, Yoruichi glared were the hollow had disappeared, "I better give word about this!".

…

 **Minato…**

He laid on the ground thinking about the hollow words, "I wonder if he had someone Important taken away from him?". Minato felt his eyes growing heavy, "Darn I can't keep them open. I I I…, need to stay up.". But, soon his vision became blurry and soon became completely black.

…

"Mianto".

"Mian-kun".

"Mr. Minato?".

The blonde open his eyes he was on a bed, he looked around he was in a 4th division care room, 'How did I get here?".

"Mina_kun!", cheered a voice, the blond turn to see who it was, it was his friend Mashiro.

'Oh, Ms. Mashiro It you!", he then receive a bear hug from her, "Ms. Mashiro?".

"Mina-kun we were so worry! You were out for a week", Mashiro tighten her arms around him, "Please don't do anything like that again! If you do I won't forgive you!". Tears began to run from her eyes.

Minato also saw Lisa and Nanao i the room as well, "Lisa and Ms. Nanao, you here as well!".

"Of course we are. How can I leave my potential boyfriend? When he's like this?", she reply to the blonde, causing him to sweat.

"It great that your okay Mr. Minato", Nanao told the blonde with small tears in her eyes, "Your too kind of a person to die early.".

Minato saw the sadness in there eyes he tighten his fist and gave them a serious look, "Don't worry about me, i'll become stronger so I wouldn't have you guys don't worry about me.".

"Now, now. Everyone, let Minato have his rest", said a kind and calm voice, they turn to see a captain with black and braid hair, it was captain Unohana, "Come on let's go everyone". The young female shinigami soon left the room.

The captain soon came toward Minato, "How are you feeling?".

'I feel great !", Minato reply to the captain with a smiled, "How long will I need to stay in bed?".

"Oh, I say at least three more days, after that you could go back to your duties!", reply the Unohana, "So please rest up.".

Minato does what the captain told him to do and began to sleep on his bed. Unohana look at the boy and saw someone else, a man with white hair with red markings on his face, "Captain Kyoraku was right he does look like the second head commander!".

…

 **At the 1st division…**

"A hollow that had the ability that was able to let your attack phase through him?", The head captain commander asked Yoruichi.

'Yes, sir. He also has able to used a vortex to teleport away and maybe to suck some one inside it.", she explain to the commander, "He calls himself Tobi.".

"I see, let every Shinigami know about this hollow.", the old man told his lieutenant, who nodded and use flash step to disappear, "If what you say is true Yoruichi, then we may have problem.".

….

 **And thats the end of that chapter please review and follow.**


	8. The Two Goal

**I do not own Naruto or bleach please support the official release…**

 **I love it that I have a lot of supporters for this story.**

…

 **The 4th Division…**

Minato was still in bed, he mostly read his book and ate ramen. He would also do some meditation to strengthen his reiatsu, and to focus on his own thoughts.

He was visited by Kisuke, Lisa, Mashiro and Yoruichi, time to time. It was his final day, he got his uniform, since his old one was ruin from his battle against Song Lee. He wore underneath a blue long sleeve shirt, he got from Mashiro as a get well gift.

He garb his zanpakuto and left the room, he walked through halls, saying hello to everyone he met.

"Hey did you hear about that white hollow?", a nurse gossip to another member.

" Yeah, they say it was able to phase through solid objects!", nurse reply to one she was talking too.

Minato listen to their conservation, " _so word of that Hollow has been spread! I need go and talk to Ms. Yoruichi about this._ ", the blonde soon left to go to his division. But, he then remembered about Rangiku, he fought near that area with Song, " _I'll go visit her after I report back to my division._ ".

Minato began walking to his barracks. He looked at his right hand, he then produced a rasengan with his left hand making a rotating movement, "I still need to practice using it!". He dispel the technique.

"My that an interesting technique!', said a voice behind Minato, the blonde turn around, to his surprised was the captain 6th division, Ginrei Kuchiki.

Minato quickly bow to the old man, "Good morning! Captain Kuchiki, I did not know you were there!".

Ginrei gave a small chuckled, "No worry. I was actually want to meet you Minato.", the blonde eyes widen from the old man words, "I wished you to meet my grandson, he is been wanting to meet you for a long time!".

Minato was surprised by the captain words, "really a member of your family, wants meet me?", Minato blushed in embarrassment, "I wish I could but, I need to go and report back to my barrack!'.

"Don't worry. I will send one of members to meet with your captain and explain everything!", the old man explain to the young shinigami, "Come let's go and meet my grandson!". Minato didn't haste and left with the old captain.

…

 **The kuchi mansion…**

Minato and Ginrei walked through the hall of the mansion, Minato was tense as he walked with the old captain, " _I never thought of being inviting to this place, i'm so honnor_.".

They soon reach the courtyard, Minato saw a boy with black hair and gary eyes, practicing with a wooden sword. Boy turn toward the two, "Oh grandfather you arrive! Is this him?".

Ginrei nodded, "Yes, this here is Minato, The Yellow flash!".

The boy smiled brightly and bow to the blonde, "I've wanted meet you for so long. I heard stories of your skills, Minato-san!.".

"Why thank you! What is your name?", Minato asked the young boy.

"Oh, My name is Byakuya Kuchiki.", the boy reply to the blonde, "Minato-san I have a request for you! If you'll be able to help me!".

Minato was curious, he turn toward the old captain he gave a nod of approval, "Okay, what is it you want from me, Byakuya-san?".

The boy look at the man seriously, "I want to be your disciple!".

Minato was shocked by his words, "Excuse me! You want to be my disciple?", he look at the boy, he was dead serious, "I don't know I don't think I'm a good teacher to being with!".

"Please, Minato-san! I heard of your skill and speed! Please make me your disciple!", the boy then gave him a bow. Minato was shocked how determined he wanted him to be his master.

Minato gave a small smiled, "Alright, Byakuya I will be your Master. I'll come back tomorrow and teach you!", It made the boy smiled.

" _Great with Minato-san help. I might be able to beat that were cat!_ ", Byakuya thought to himself.

…

Minato soon said his goodbye to the Kuchi members and made his way to his barracks, as he did a man soon appear before him, it was Aizen, "oh, Minato! It seem that you recover from the battle, from Tobi!".

"Tobi? Oh, you mean that Hollow!", Minato soon began to remember the Hollow, it was able to take down a Song Lee in one blow.

"It must have been frightening, meeting such a Hollow!", Aizen told Minato wanting to know more about the hollow.

"Yes, he was. I only wish I was stronger!", Minato tighten his grip, "please, excused me Lieutenant Aizen, I must go back to my barracks! I have some unfinished work to do!".

Minato soon flash step to go back to the 2nd division, Aizen saw him leave, he gave a small smile, "Minato Namikaze, you may be either may become my greatest ally or enemy. Which either you choose, I suspect for you to be at your best!".

…

Minato soon arrived at his division, he was greeted by his members as he walked toward his office, he enter inside his office and saw his worse enemy, paperwork. He sighed, "I guess I have some work, too.".

 **A few hours…**

Minato finished all of his paper work, "Finally, i'm finished. Man, I which I could get some tea!", soon someone came in, it was Soifon, what was more surprising she was carrying a tray of tea.

"Hello, Minato. I made some tea if you want some?", she place the tray on the table, "it a special kind of tea, to regain energy.".

She pour in a cup, he the garb the cup, he soon drank it. It had a strange flavor, and had a bitter after flavor, "It's has a interesting flavor. Where did you get this tea?".

"Oh, I went to 12th division, and they made this for me!", Minato soon understood, why it was soon strange.

"Thank you, Sui-Feng. How is everything in the division, going so far?", Minato asked since he had arrived at the division, wanting to what had happen.

"Well, now we are on alert of the new Hollow Tobi. It seem that it is somewhat Captain level.", Sui-Feng told the blonde, "it was able phase through Lady Yoruichi. And able to teleport away. Thus, he could endanger the soul society.".

"I see.", Minato whispered to himself, he soon remember about hearing the news of the Hollow ability from the nurses, "We must take are highest concern in dealing with the hollow!".

" _I'll need to do some training. In order to be prepared next time_ ", the blond thought to himself, he then remembered someone important, "Rangiku! Sorry, Sui-Feng I must leave I have an important matter to attend to!". He then left to go to see if his friend was alright.

…

 **At the soul place…**

Jiraiya stood before the Soul King, he wore a white kimono had black orbs floating behind his back and had black staff in his hand. He had, white spiky hair, gary wrinkle skin, he had a red mark on his forehead and his eye had six rings in his irises.

"Hello, Soul King. I have come as you wished!", Jiraiya bowed to the king, "Tell me the prophecy. I must follow!".

" **Jiraiya. You who is perevy. Will embark on a great journey, in order to find the two children of prophecy.** ", the god like creature told the man, " **they will bring either great peace or great destruction. It will be your decision to give the blessing to the two you choose.** ".

Jiraiya bow in understanding, "Thank you, I will find theses children of prophecy.", he then lifted his head and began to leave to soul place.

…

 **At 64 district…**

Minato soon appear in from of Rangiku home, he knocked on the door. It open to reveal the orange blonde girl, "Minato!". The girl jump into his arm, and was also was crying, "I saw that big dome! I felt that you were there and I was scared that you die!".

He look at the girl with griff, "Sorry, Rangiku I didn't mean to scare you like that!".

She gave him a pout, "Good! Because I wouldn't forgive you if you die!", Minato stood up from the floor, "You want to come in Minato.".

…

He went inside and made some tea with them, since he knew how bad she made it, "here you go some green tea!". He pour some it cups, he then began to explain what had happened.

"Oh, I see Song Lee was only me.", Rangiku had sadness in her voice, "Man, I'm such an idiot believing that guy.".

"No, your not an idiot. You are smart and beautiful girl who, just needs someone to guide you in the right path.", Minato replied to Rangiku with confidence.

Rangiku couldn't help but smiled by his words by his words, he smiled back her, he soon felt her hands on his chest, "Rangiku?", she lay her head on his chest.

"MInato, promised me to never stop being my friend,", she whispered softly, the blonde couldn't help but blushed by her words, "Can you stay for tonight?".

"Ah, okay! I think I can stay for tonight.", Minato replied.

…

Minato laid on the floor next to Rangiku. Minato thought to himself, " _I need to get stronger, I can't just do nothing. I want to get stronger for my friends safety, but I need goal to reach… I want...I want to become the next Captain Commander!_ ".

…

 **Hueco Mundo**

Tobi sat on a rock in the middle of a desert, he look directly at the moon, "The moon is surprisingly smoothing. But, even it power helps me heal my wounded heart.".

"So your the famous, Tobi!", a voice was heard behind the hollow, Tobi turn to the sound. It revealed to what it seem to be Venus Fly trap looking hollow, "Allow, me to introduce myself. I am Zetus!".

Tobi stared at the hollow, "You better have a reason to disturb me or else I'll kill you!".

"Do not worry, I do have a reason. I wish to serve you!", the hollow replied, " **And me as well!** "

Tobi look at the hollow strangely, " _I sense to different results, on two different halves of his body…_ What is your name?".

"My name is white Zetsu and… **Black Zetsu. We wish to serve you lord Tobi!** ", the hollow answered Tobi.

"Very well. I will allow you to serve me. I should try to find others to help me with my goal. To turn hell into heaven!", Tobi stared directly at the moon of hueco mundo, "So that no hollow should suffer from the shinigami!'.

…

 **Please review and favor it.**


End file.
